Stylus pens are typically utilized in combination with a cathode ray tube display screen and a data tablet in which an operator can manipulate data and shapes represented on the display screen by movement of the stylus with respect to the data tablet. One such use of a stylus pen and data tablet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,903 issued to Martell on June 3, 1975 and entitled "Interactive Man-Machine Method and System for Grading Pattern Pieces and For Producing an Apparel Marker". In such an application, representations of pattern pieces are displayed on a screen for grading, generation of additional pattern sizes and for manipulation to generate a marker for use in the cutting of fabric in the production of garments. An operator through the use of a stylus pen and a data tablet controls the movement of the pattern pieces and grading by interacting with a computer. Input to the computer is controlled through the actuation of the stylus pen by contacting the stylus pen with the surface of the data tablet to "acquire" pattern pieces shown on the display screen, such that the pattern piece will track the movement of the pen with respect to the data tablet.
In the process of acquiring or identifying a particular pattern piece or data on the display screen, the stylus pen is pressed against the data tablet with a small amount of pressure. This pressure activity is utilized to select a pattern piece for manipulation and to answer questions asked by a monitor which are displayed on the display screen in the system described above. The amount of pressure necessary to actuate the stylus pen is minimal; however, the operator must be aware that sufficient pressure has been exerted to actuate the switch of the stylus pen. Previously developed stylus pens have not provided sufficient feedback to the operator to alert the operator that switch actuation has taken place. In such instances where the operator does not know that the stylus pen switch has been actuated, the operator continually applies pressure to the stylus pen which results in damage to the stylus pen and data tablet surface. In order for an efficient use of the stylus pen and data tablet the operator must be free to quickly interact with the display screen in a fluid-like motion with minimal interruptions. Therefore, it is essential that the operator know when the stylus pen switch has been actuated without continuously depressing or applying unnecessary pressure to the stylus pen tip against the surface of the data tablet.
A need has thus arisen for a stylus pen actuating switch wherein the operator has positive feedback of switch actuation and wherein the switch can be actuated with a minimal amount of pressure. A need has further arisen for an actuating switch for a stylus pen which is reliable and maintenance free.